narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenseigan (Energy Vessel)
|image=Tenseigan Energy Vessel.PNG |kanji=転生眼 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Tenseigan |literal english=Reincarnation Eye |other names= |debut shippuden=No |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive |users=Masayoshi/Abilities and Powers, SAISEI, Homura Kazuki |movie debut=The Last: Naruto the Movie |tool media=Movie }} The Tenseigan, also known as the , is a sacred treasure of the Ōtsutsuki clan, used for millennia to seal the clan's Byakugan to combine their power, as well as collect and amplify natural energy. The clan using the vessel as an energy source to power everything on the moon, including the countless autonomous Puppets that served them. As such, it has the power to create massive blasts of chakra that can wipe out entire armies in a similar manner to the Tailed Beast Ball. It is said that the vessel can only be touched by those with the "undiluted chakra of Hamura," or the Ōtsutsuki and Hyūga clans, both of which are Hamura's descendants. It's unknown whether the vessel was also brought by the Ōtsutsuki from their home realm to Earth in the past. The Tenseigan consisted of two separated parts, its case and the main content. The case is spherical-shaped structure made from gold with an eight-pointed star-like symbol carved, which currently chained and mounted inside the Hamura's shrine. In the past, its somehow placed and mounted in a wheeled tower structure with an emblem carved in the front of the tower, it was used in the war between the Ōtsutsuki's main and branch families. The main content is a sun-like orb eye-like structure with double-layered yellow hexagon-shaped pupil (one fixed and one another rotated counter-clockwise) surrounded by an orange-yellow flower-like iris, which currently stored inside the core of the artificial sun and protected with some huge pieces of metal bars and guarded by a large number of puppets. According to Hinata Hyūga, an unknown ancient curse technique also placed on the main content, making it untouchable except by those with the "undiluted chakra of Hamura". The main content controls the movement of the moon and is referred to as real Tenseigan, this vessel holds countless Byakugan along with one of Hamura's Tenseigan in its core. The vessel was later destroyed by Naruto and Hinata via their combined effort. When the vessel was damaged, it began to flicker, and ultimately exploded, disintegrating into countless Byakugan. When it completely broke, the artificial sun inside the moon disintegrated and all living things inside it ceased to exist, however, the moon would only stop to move temporarily. Trivia * The emblem carved in wheeled tower structure where the Tenseigan mounted in the past resembling Surya Majapahit emblem. The Surya Majapahit (The Sun of Majapahit) emblem is the emblem commonly found in ruins dated from Majapahit (a vast archipelagic empire based on the island of Java (modern-day Indonesia) era (from 1293 to around 1500). The emblem commonly took form of an eight-pointed sun ray with rounded part in the centre depicting Hindu deities. The emblem might take form of a cosmological diagram haloed by typical "Surya Majapahit" sun rays, or a simple circle with typical sun rays. Because the popularity of this sun emblem during the Majapahit era, it is suggested that the sun emblem was served as the imperial symbol or emblem of the Majapahit empire. It is likely also the reference of the Tenseigan's tremendous power and its power as an artificial sun.